OTP Next: Apartment Mayhem!
by DsCrystalEyes
Summary: Now, with the small dorm reaching capacity, the Kamijou residence had just moved to the Family Side. Misfortune is still sure to come, wherever the boy is. The recently engaged couple that is Kamijou Touma and Majin Othinus, along with Index and Febrie, came knocking at their new neighbor's door. Let the comedy begins.
1. Chapter 1

***Sigh* here we go again.**

**I had just finished Necessarius Tour and barely had enough sleep before jumping up and try to entertain you all...**

**Review answers for Necessarius Tour chap 6 time!**

**Loopsey: It's like everytime people asks me to write more, I just want to quote Sweetwater from Battlefield Bad Company: "With what? Happy thoughts?!" Incase you readers didn't noticed it, I'm running out of ideas here, so a little help would be helpful. Just a subject to steer me in the right direction.**

**FlyingCow65: My fic was at a dead end until I remembered Febrie. She was just so cute I couldn't resist. I mean! Just let her stand next to Othinus! I don't plan on writing more of the same subject, but I'll still include it in as many fics as I can.(Most likely, this would be my final fic before I give up on humanity and stop writing OTP.)**

**Othinus(?!): Well, that's quite a name change. It made me feel bad that I'm stopping my OTP fics. Either way, now with another daughter like character, things just has to progress in a way that made Kamijou Touma roll in misfortune.**

**Okay! I will repeat this! I need ideas! So if you want me to continue, think of a subject for me to write! I'm half interested in Hawaii, but what happened to it after NT3 anyway? Maybe a school trip...but, restricted character limit.**

**Okay, story time!**

**Disclaimer: If I can adjust font size, I'll keep this at the smallest size possible. I do not own TAMNI.**

**Either way, let's move on with the story!**

**Actually before story can move on, let's have a look at the "Aftermath" of Index's trip to England.**

**Shall we?**

* * *

Kamijou Touma was seriously confused.

The last few days was so strange on so many different levels he didn't know where to begin.

First...

"YOU IDIOT! ! ! ! ! !"-As soon as he stepped into class, the walking power plant that is Misaka Mikoto threw a billion volt of electricity at his face.

Although it was negated with ease, he is still horrified.

"WHAT?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! IS IT THE BEST WAY TO WELCOME A GUY GOING BACK FROM A TRIP?!"

"It's because!"-Then, Mikoto stopped as she realize she has no idea how to bring up that subject.

"WHAT!?"-Kamijou pressed, as he took an actual fighting pose.

It was only by chance he got into that pose, as he is unaware of it himself, but Academy City #3 has sweats pouring out from that action alone.

'Had...had he took enough that he is angry at me? If he decided to fight for real! ! !'

Mikoto could take on and army and won. But to the hero of WWIII, Saviour of the Misaka network, and her, and many more female characters, and a god, she was all she was. A middle school girl.

"If you want to drop a Railgun rain on me, fine! Or a giant lightning that blacked out the entire city! Fine! But tell me! WHY?!"

"Eek! Ah..."-The girl shakily brought up her phone and opens a certain picture.

"Oh...this is...Ah right! I was gonna tell you that but..."

"BUT?! WHAT STOPPED YOU FROM TELLING ME?!"

"A billion volt of a lightning spear."-Kamijou deadpanned.

With that, the girl shrunk again.

"Yes, so Othinus decided to took her in, and by complete chance, we got our own apartment. Hopefully close by."

"W-well. Is she doing good?"

"Ah, Index is takng care of her."

"?! That nun?! I can't see her taking care for anyone!"

"Well, she's growing up. After she became an actual nun, she seems contended to work. AND she was paid monthly by Necessarius now."-Was the boy's answer.

It made Mikoto felt slightly shameful.

Everyone is moving forward. They are advancing further and further. That idiot's back seems even smaller as they were before.

Only her is still standing there.

If that nun is making her own progress, she has to try something new to.

"Say...say Touma."-She looked up...

...

...

...

...

But the boy wasn't there.

"Eh?"-Turning to look, she saw he was dragged away by the other two Delta Force member.

He was locked in an idiotic conversation of mixing bunny girls and maids together.

At that, Mikoto calm her thoughts.

'Okay. I'll change. I'll try to improve myself to catch up to him. But...'

"DON'T JUST FORGET ABOUT ME IDIOT! ! !"-A bolt of lightning came through again.

She still has her complex about number of appearances.

* * *

And, as mentioned above, the small cute blonde that is Febrie was being taken care by Index.

Having a small girl nearby really made the nun try to be a good role model. She still lacks cleaning ability and cooking, but heating up food from the fridge is now capable. Her character is slowly changing with the passing days, surprising both Kamijou and Othinus.

"Hm? What's this?"-Kamijou looked at the small piece of paper with some ingredient written on it.

"I tested some ingredient to came up with a better recipe for existing dishes."-Index said as she was drawing a picture with Febrie.

"You? Did this?!"

"Toumaaaa! Why are you refusing to believe I made it?!"

"Ah! Sorry! It's just rare that you are working, Index-san."

"Well..."-Index's eyes glinted for a short moment-"We are a family right?"

"...Right."

"So I wanted to help out..."

"I see."

"And that Touma cooks better food!"-Index's eyes sparkled.

"I'm torn between patting your head and yelling 'That's your real intention?!' right now, but I'm glad you are willing to help, Index."-Kamijou smiled.

"Papa? Dinner?"-Febrie turned to them.

"Yes, yes."-Kamijou looked back to the apron wearing goddess that is cooking dinner-"Dinner should be ready soon."

"Come on, Febrie! Let's go take a bath!"-Index quickly leads the smaller girl into the bathroom, with a radiant smile on their faces.

* * *

The preparation for the move is reaching final stage.

"Alarm clock. Keep. Good luck charm? I have no luck, but must be from dad. Keep."

"Old clothes...guess we can leave them."

"Sphinx litter box, leave."

The cat purred as if saying "Then what I'm I going to litter on?"

Meanwhile, Othinus dug up a treasure.

"Family album! Kamijou Touma special!"

"?! That exist?!"

As they skimmed through, Kamijou gets a better understanding of his life before losing his memories, and Othinus found enough teasing material for...pretty much a life time.

"We can leave the bed. Manga collection..."

"Keep."-Index voiced. It's one of the only past time she got. Even with perfect photographic memory.

"TV, leave. We're getting a new one there."-Othinus had just finished packing her clothes.

"Fridge content? Keep."

"Oh look, your test grades."

"Laugh all you want."

The conversation dragged on.

Quite the family, huh?

* * *

"The new neighbors are here! Misaka Misaka cheered as she runs for the door!"-As soon as the doorbell rang, Last Order got up and opens the door.

It went awfully quiet.

...

...

...

...

So quiet that Accelerator thought Last Order was being kidnapped.

Flicking on his choker, the boy jumped to the door, ready for some ass kicking.

But what he got blew any expectation he might be having.

"Fucking hero?!"

"Accelerator?!"

"The fuck are you here?!"

"I just moved next door!"

"I'll kill you you motherfucking hero! ! ! !"

"WHATTTTTTT?! ?!"-When Academy City #1 said that, one better hope he was joking.

Catching the commotion, the rest of the two family gathered at the door.

"Othinus-chan? You're moving here?"-Yomikawa asked, recognizing her fellow teacher.

"Uhm. We recently got this and..."

"? Is that the guy who beat Accelerator to a pulp back in the Level 6 shift?"-Yoshikawa peered in.

"That's it! I'm killing you, fucking hero! Get your will ready!"

"He?! Beat Accelerator?!"-The Anti Skill member is confused and slightly horrified, gawking at the familiar boy now in totally new light.

"Hey! I got beat up just as bad! Even worse!"-Kamijou defended himself.

"Papa! Strange people!"-Febrie got into view, clinging to Kamijou's shirt.

Her cute presence alone was enough to calm down everyone.

Last Order, seeing the Chemicaloid, and recognizing her as the one they saved from STUDY's plan, is easy to make friends.

After finally calming down, Accelerator switched off his choker, and small talks ensued.

But the two main protagonist felt that they are missing something very important.

...

...

"Othinus?"-A female voice about highschool age called out.

...

...

And it came.

"WORST?"

"You are here."

"And you are here."

The two girls connected the dots...

...

...

And soon turned to the two heroes with a grin on their faces.

Accelerator and Kamijou Touma paled.

They only exchange a short glance before pulling out their cell phones.

"Boy's night out?"

"Right. I'll call Hamazura and Tsuchimikado."

"Then I'll call Unabara."

It was clear they would still receive horrendous things when they get back, but, it would still be for the best.

"Hamazura said bowling alley. And he brought his old friend."

"Shitty bowling?"-Accelerator didn't refused that, however.

"Papa/Accelerator? Where are you going?"

"Out!"-Was all the crippled boy said before turning on his choker, escaping WORST grasp and into the elevator.

"Sorry Febrie. I'll be out for a while with...Uncle Accel. Yes! Uncle Accel! So stay here and behave yourself! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"-He dashed to the elevator, dodging an attack from Othinus.

"Wait!"-The two girls quickly tries to reach the elevator, using their esper power and magic even, but Kamijou negated them all before Accelerator controlled the vector to forcefully close the door and sends it down.

The two heroes survived.

For now.

If one were to look carefully, their coordination was at a level even Othinus would consider. That teamwork between them really is rare to see.

But...

"They'll kill us tonight..."

Then, let's drink themselves to a stupor, huh?

"Lead the way, hero."

"No, you first."

* * *

**And there! This is a short chapter that is most filling in before we get into the real thing. I don't know how much I would be writing, but I hope it's long enough.**

**Anyway! Reviews and favs please! Ideas and Suggestion are welcome!**

**DsCrystalEyes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, everyone wants me to continue. Looking back, it's been a month since I started this with The smile of a single girl. A lot has happened... **

**I really do want to keep writing. So please aid me in doing so.**

**FlyingCow65: I hoped that other OTP writer would rise up, but it's just me and CorruptDream. I will try to continue to come up with more things to do, stuffs to write, but I still hope the legacy continues.**

**That aside, animesuki forums has a few OTP writers, so you could check them out.**

**Anon Guest: Yes, but it would still eat your money and be exposed to a CHASER! **

**If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to speak, even as anon.**

**Right, onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAMNI**

**Oh wait...today's White day! Look at that! Okay, it's...exactly an hour before White day ends...maybe I'll make a White day fic...**

**Anyway, enjoy the short chapter!**

* * *

"Ite!"-Kamijou looked at the ceiling of his hospital room.

Yes. A boy's night out ended in Kamijou Touma staying in the hospital for the night.

The bowling night it's fun. They played, they got a little drunk in acohol, then sober up.

But then, some rouge magicians just HAS to drop by.

Facing the might of the "Men of TAMNI", the group of magicians got beated to a pulp.

But the unfortunate leader of said men just HAS to fall off an overpass and bent his knee in an odd direction.

"The good news is that nothing is broken, however strange it is."-The frog faced doctor said to Kamijou while patting Febrie's head.-"But I would seriously advise you not to move around so much. Walking is fine, but you would need a cane. And certainly, no running, and no heroic acts."

"Heroic acts?! What am I, a shounen manga protagonist?!"

"Well, I'm not sure about that. But. How did you ended up with this girl?"-Heaven Canceller pointed at the Chemicaloid.

"Long story."

"Well, enjoy the night. But I think _they _won't let you."-He glanced at the door and saw a certain Magic God and a certain silver-haired nun.

As the doctor left the unfortunate Kamijou to the girls, Index jumped on top of Touma while Othinus sat on a chair next to his bed, leg crossed.

"Touma."-Both Index and Othinus sync their voices.

"Yes, yes. This Kamijou is sorry he landed himself in a hospital again, and is willing to accept your punishment now. But limit it to one bite and one explosion only."

"... ... ...What are you talking about?"

"?! Eh?!"

"You going in the hospital is to be expected. Right Index?"

"Mn! Touma is always Touma! Going out to solve problems alone, then get beat up big time and ends up in the hospital."

"Are you two mocking me?! You are aren't you?! You are mocking this unfortunate Kamijou-san!"-Kamijou shed anime tears.

"Anyway"-Othinus completely ignored the boy's depressed soul-"I found a segway in the apartment's store room."

Segway?

As in...

Electric two-wheeled vehicle?

He remembered it from Version Alpha. The sight of the Magic God riding on one is both random AND fitting. He would never thought of it, but Othinus on a segway? That has so much win that Kamijou can't list out all at once.

"...I don't know what to say."

"Well, you'll try riding it when we get back."

"Please no. I'll end up breaking it and got even more injuries."

"Then I'll tie you to it and drag you along the dirt."

"?! Why would you do that!? And I'm sure the segway can't take that much load!"

"Well, the night's still early...but I think we'll head back."

"I...I see? Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."-Kamijou sighed in relief.

"? What are you talking about? We just checked you out of the hospital. You're coming too."

"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...No."

"Yes."-Othinus gave a charming and sexy smile as she pulled him up.

To add to the situation, Kamijou's phone beeped. It just got a text.

It was from Accelerator.

_Fucking hero! ! ! !_

then it was full of gibberish that seems to give the idea the one who texted was struggling.

Kamijou's face paled.

"Papa? You look scared."-Febrie asked.

"...It's nothing."-Kamijou shakily patted the girl's head, before turning to his mistress and gulped.

"Let's get back Touma."-Othinus grinned.

It would be a very long night, filled with sounds of suffering, and Index covering Febrie's ear to prevent her from hearing strange things.

...

* * *

It was decided that Index and Febrie would share a room, but they haven't unpack, as "papa" said that he would decorate the room first.

"Right. A closet goes here, a desk would be here, bookshelf next to it...Index, what color do you want the walls to be? Pink?"

"Light pink would be fine, Touma."

"Yosh! I'll go buy some pai-"

"I'll go. Your leg is still injured."-Othinus walked past Kamijou.

"E-eh? I suppose that's fine..."

Even injured, Kamijou Touma still did a lot of work. He would wonder how he dragged the furniture into place all by himself with his leg injured and a cane in his left hand.

The remaining bedroom obviously is for the "parents".

But Kamijou just grabbed a pillow and blanket to the sofa as if his "wife" is mad at him.

It did took Othinus to raise the ring on her ring finger to made Kamijou give up and agree to sleep on the bed with her.

The room is standard size, a bed for two, a wardrobe in the left corner, a small bookshelf with the content ranging from manga, novels to grimoires. A work desk that took Kamijou a few hours to put together is placed by the window in the right corner, taking in the natural light. A laptop that surely would aid Othinus in her job was included in the storeroom, as such, he placed it on the desk. Next, a makeup table goes next to the wardrobe, and Kamijou had actually asked Index to attached the mirror to it, fearing about his misfortune breaking the mirror.

"All done."-Kamijou wiped the sweat on his forehead.

* * *

When Othinus came back and saw the room, she'd made sure to pin Kamijou to the bed tonight.

* * *

"?"-Index looked up from playing with Febrie.

She had a confused expression on her face, as she looked at the other two person.

"...That looked amazing."-Kamijou commented.

The couple had just finished painting half the room before decided to take a short break.

Seeing Index and Febrie drawing on some random sheet, Othinus hoped it wasn't one of her documents.

But what surprised them is what Index had drawn.

"This sketch is accurate to every detail. Even to the glint in her eyes"-Othinus commented.

She was holding a pencil sketch of Febrie, and it looked like she is half way to sticking it on a fridge.

"Make sense."

Index has photographic memory.

Only by glancing by, her head already snapped a clear detailed picture of what she saw.

And if she study those lines, for example, a face, she would be able to output them on paper with amazing accuracy.

With some practice and imagination...

It would go for a long way.

And it didn't stopped there.

"This piano..."-Othinus gave a quick check-"Is rather new. Well, Academy City sure is leisure to be handing out expensive gifts like this..."

Played a few note to test, she can tell it has a deep and warm tune, perfectly suited for a family to be listening to after dinner, without bothering other residences.

"Index, this is the setting for the notes on the piano. And this"-Othinus grabbed a book from her bookshelf-"Is the playlist of some songs."

"..."-Index study it like she just found her life interest.

"30 minutes, Index."

* * *

Half an hour later, Index mastered both Beethoven and modern songs such as...My Soul, Your Beat for example.

When she finished and turn around, she was stunned to find the entire floor's residences has gathered to hear her play. Including Accelerator.

"Index-neechan is amazing!"-Febrie hugged the silver-haired nun.

"Way to go, Index!"-Kamijou nodded.

Othinus smiled at the confused girl, and clapped her hands.

Soon, everyone followed.

A round of applause sounded through the floor.

They were all directed toward that small nun.

...

With that stunning revelation, Kamijou decided to have one of the walls completely blank, so Index can have a canvas for her art. It would later be filled with Magic circles, strange decorative designs, but that's a story for another day.

...

...

...

The young family bonded even further.

That night, after dinner, they only used candles as light source, and listened to the tune Index came up with, using her 103000 grimoires.

It had a magical effect.

That night, once evil souls found peace.

That night, heroes relaxed their clenched hand.

That night, innocence people that suffered has been fully cured.

_It was a good night._

...

* * *

**There! I didn't have much plan on this, but I dedicated this chapter for heart-warming scenes, trying to take a happy family snapshot. I used Index, and oh boy, was that great. I really think that given the chance and the right things, a person will shine. Though, I think I just mixed both Shiina Mashiro and Tachibana Kanade into Index, so...it might be sloppy. I don't know. What's your thought on the matter?**

**Quick question: Who do you think I mentioned near the end?**

**Next chapter would be the old fashion comedy, so don't worry.**

**Fav and review please! If you have an idea, either review or PM are fine!**

**See ya!**

**DsCrystalEyes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorta being lazy...I got the idea all out in my head, but I'm so tired to write it down. Now, here it goes.**

**Reviews Answer time!**

**whwsms: Actually, Othinus knew about Kamijou's harem from the start. She just didn't care. You can read Version Beta again:"It might not be on the level of that ridiculous harem boy", and yes, Kamijou's harem won't be expanding outward to the other two protagonist.**

**Loopsey: I wonder that myself. It's okay for you to think they already done it, or just a little skin-ship, as I wrote it in a way that it simply doesn't matter. It's really up to reader's mind, heheh :D**

**Bladed Knight: Accepted. Though I'm bending it my style.**

**KamiOthi: Misaki, huh? Most likely she doesn't care, but, if she really like cute things, then Febrie's there to entertain us all.**

**Anon Guest: Yes, it's still that trial enrollment.**

**Right, I'll see what I can do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAMNI.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, anyone willing to tell me why every guy in the class is out cold?"-The English/History teacher that is Majin Othinus asked.

True to her words, every guy in class was on the ground, knocked out. Shokuhou Misaki was out of her seat, poking the unconcious form of Kamijou Touma, while Misaka Mikoto just glared at the starry-eyed blonde. Some might argue that the injured boy shouldn't be treated like so, but regardless...

"It's nothing, sensei. Please continue."-Fukiyose averted her gaze.

"Hey!"-Finally, one random guy awoke.-"We were just enjoying our lives as men! Why did you have to beat us down?!"

"Yeah!"-Another guy boosted up-"Why are you crushing our hopes and dreams with brute force?!"

"A rebel!"-Aogami Pierce woke up-"Let's start a rebel! We must break through the cage that is the Iron Wall!"

"Ah! You idiots!"-Fukiyose rolled up her sleeves.

"Rise, our comrades! The time has come for Revolution!"

...

...

It ended in a bloodbath.

Though...

"Fukiyose! Really! Can't you just for once try NOT to beat us up?!"-Kamijou has finally got back on his feet.

And, by reflex, he blocked a punch.

Fukiyose was half surprised. She never had an attack blocked, let alone easily. By a guy that needs a cane just to stand.

Then again, she remembered that Delta Force is always holding back. A normal girl like her, healthy even, would fall easily should just one fought for real.

"Well, I don't have enough comprehension ability to understand why must a growing man's dream be crush like that..."-Misaki took a pondering pose.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM!"-Both Kamijou and Fukiyose turned to the trial student.

"? Aren't you stopping Fukiyose-san because you support them, Kamijou-san?"

"I don't remember taking sides! I just don't want my classmates getting beat up!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?!"-Fukiyose fumed.

They all turned to the teacher sitting at the desk, leg crossed.

"? Don't mind me. We can start the lesson when you're done messing around."-Othinus is just watching them.

"You hear that! We are disrupting class!"

"Because you knocked out half the class!"-Kamijou retorted.

"Did you forgot that you started it, Kamijou Touma?!"

"What?! I just said Fukou Da!"

"Touma."-Othinus voiced.

"?"-Kamijou, and pretty much the entire class, turned to her.

The teacher in the tight bussiness suit just motioned to the door.

Everyone gaped.

"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ! ! !"-The girls squealed.

"Febrie!"-Misaka stood up from her seat. Her vein was close to popping the whole time, but seeing the cute girl again just made those anger disappear.

With the blonde small girl, Index stood at the door as well, but the air she gave off was no where near what she used to.

"Then. I'll be going."-The silver haired girl closed the door, and the sound of her footstep fades away.

Then, finally, Kamijou's whacked out brain finally became active again.

"WHAT?! WHAT'S FEBRIE DOING HEEERRREEEEE?!"-He turned to the Majin/Teacher.

"I asked if Index could improve herself in the Music room, and the school said yes"-Infact, is was a right away answer by the bald principal.-"And we couldn't leave Febrie alone."-The Majin explained, no real change in her emotion.

"?! Couldn't you at least warned me?!"

"I thought I did last night."

"?! You for certain didn't! You are just lying! You enjoy making me suffer, don't you Othinus?!"

"Maybe, but...maybe you should start paying attention."-Othinus just shifted her gaze to Febrie.

"?!"-It shocked Kamijou.

Shokuhou Misaki was absolutely dazed by the cute lolita girl.

"Febrie-chan isn't it?! So cute! ! ! ! !"-Her drooling at Febrie certainly didn't gain the smaller blonde's good will.

"Scary! Scary!"-Febrie hid behind another girl.

"Wah! She's so cute I can just eat her! Come here now!~"

"Misa! Help me!"-Febrie ran back to the Railgun, which is, quite a desperate move, since the small girl always choose to take all other options before Mikoto. A fact that once bothered the #3 to the point of anime tears.

"Febrie-chan~ Wait up~!"-Shokuhou reached for her bag of remotes.

"Stop that!"-It seems that Kamijou finally dragged himself over to Mental Out and put his right hand over her head, preventing any use of her level 5 powers.

It seemed to work in a different way though.

"K...Kamijou-senpai...be gentle will you?"

"?!"

The entire male population awoke again.

At first, they were swearing to God about Kami-yan disease destroying man's dreams.

But then, they shifted to the cute blonde next to one of the trial student.

"UWOH! ! ! ! SUCH BEAUTIFUL LOLI! ! ! !"-They surrounded her.

"Stay back you idiots! You're scaring her!"-Mikoto let out some threatening sparks, with Fukiyose coming to aid her.

It did managed to keep everyone from scaring the chemicaloid.

While the exchange was going back and forth, Febrie spotted a safer shelter.

She ran toward Kamijou.

"Papa!"

It silenced the class beyond mortified.

Looking at the small form hiding behind the unfortunate boy in a cute way turned the class's anger value to max all at once.

"KAMIJOU TOUMA! ! ! ! !"

"Papa? PAPA?!"-Misaka was reaching for her coin.

"WHY?! Why is it always him?!"

"Why can't we have someone?!"

"Kya! Even such a cute angel is in Kamijou's grasps!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! SHOULDN'T YOU BE SAYING SORRY FOR SCARING HER?!"-Kamijou roared.

"And I thought they still have some humanity left in them."-Othinus sighed mockingly.

It seemed to work, as the class is visibibly less chaotic, but glares are still being throw into Kamijou Touma so much he'll be getting burns from them.

"Well, class is resuming. Back to your seats."-The seductive teacher gave her order, with everyone complying.

"Wait! Then where does Febrie stay? What about Yomikawa-sensei?"-Kamijou voiced.

"Let her sit on your lap. I'm sure it'll work."-Othinus gave a heartless reply.

"THEY'LL KILL ME!"

"They'll kill you regardless."

"Please don't joke on the matter! I'm sure you don't want me dying before our _wedding_!"

"..."

"...? What?"

"Touma, idiot."

"Tsuchimikado! I thought it was a joke! I thought what you said was a joke!"

"Yeah! I thought it was only fanservice! What the hell?!"

"It's not-nya! Just look at her ring finger!"-The spy retorted.

The entire class then noticed the shiny silver ring on Othinus's ring finger.

"...I'm so dead."

"Papa? You look paled."

The class swooped in on Kamijou's back.

"Defend our leader!"-The Delta Force sprung into action.

* * *

It took the Iron Wall's intervention, an explosion, and an order for Mental Out to control the class to finally brought it to an end.

* * *

After picking up Index from the music room, with the nuns already getting fans, the "Kamijou family" head for home.

But, certainly it can't end like that. Hilarity ensued.

"...Misaka Imouto."-Kamijou sighed.

"Yes? Misaka asked, surprised by the Saviour's arrival"-Misaka 10032 turned to them.-"And you are with a small girl now. Misaka states, fearing for the safety of the girl."

"Oi! What do you take me for?! I'm just taking care of her!"

"Papa good!"

"SEE?!"

"Then, Misaka is sorry, Misaka said as she nods."

"Wait! We still have a problem!"

"We do? Misaka asks as she tilts her head"

"YES! Why are you lifting your skirt up like that! Everyone can see it!"

"..."-Misaka Imouto only looked up to a tree over them.

"?"-In turn, Kamijou and Othinus looked up as well.

"Ah, so the cat's stuck there."-Othinus nodded.-"But can't you just climb up and get it?"

"...Misaka never thought of that, Misaka stated as she wanted to face-palm."

Well, Kamijou did face-palmed.

"That aside, is the Saviour alright? Misaka asks as she looked at the saviour's leg."

"Ah, this is just some minor injuries. Don't worry Imouto. I'll be fine."

"By any chance you got this while saving a girl? Misaka asks as she snickers."

"This time, no."-Kamijou can't deny that he got into hospital as much as if it's his second home.-"I would love to help, but my legs won't let me. I'm sure you with your fighting skills can right?"

Misaka 10032 opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off as a super-hero type character jumped down from the heaven, creating a giant crater nearby the talking group.

"?! Sogita Gunha?!"-Kamijou choked. He really hit the pot of misfortune, running into this idiot.

"Hey! It's the gutsy guy back in Daihaseisai!"-#7 greeted.

"Skip that! Why did you just crashed the ground like that!? Don't tell me you are delusional to the point of doing hero-patrol!"

"Of course I do! As a man filled with guts, I must spread the ideals and steer people back on track!"

"..."-Kamijou gave up his attempt.

"Well, since we have a super hero here, getting a cat down from the tree shouldn't be that hard."-Othinus merely rolls her eyes.-"I see Ollerus work in him. Interesting. Is the boy broken from the start or only recently?"

"The start."-Kamijou deadpanned.

"You"-#7 pointed at the blonde girl in the tight fitting black suit-"You lack guts."

"You got guts saying that to me, boy."

"Can we divert our subject from guts?!"-The other spiky haired boy spoke.

"Well, let's see. Just bring that kitty down safe should be enough guts for you to be my servant."

"Very well! I will show you! AMAZING PUNNNNCCCCHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Sogiita ended up at the mercy of Misaka 10032's FN F2000.

* * *

Kamijou limped along tiredly. The finals are coming, and he really pray that his attendance and grades are enough for him to pass. While his grades did improve, his attendance made sure he'll be making up a lot. Unless...

"I suppose I could help with that."-Othinus bring a slender finger to her beautiful lips.

"I see, thank yo..."

"...With a price."-She finished.

"..."

"Let see...Ah hah! Last time I didn't drag you into the lingerie shop."

"...Please, no."

"Well, it's up to you."-Othinus gave a lustful smile.-"I really think that it works both ways."-She leaned sexily on to Kamijou shoulder, her legs's stocking brushing his mid-section.

"Toumaaaaaaa!"-Index bared her fangs.

"What?! What did I do! Why isn't Othinus ever at fault?!"-Kamijou yelled at the unfair treatment.

"Touma! It's wrong to do it infront of small kids!"-Index patted Febrie's head.

"?! I...I guess that's true...but, aren't you mad?"

"I'm mad that Febrie has to see this."-Index gave a childish "hmmph".

"No, I got that already. I'm saying whether you're mad or not!"

"..."

"You are."

"..."

"You are mad!"

"...Uhhhhnnnnn!"

"You are just using Febrie as an excuse! You are mad aren't you!"

"Toumaaaaaa! I thought I would try and limit my bitings, but seems like Touma would still always be Touma!"-Index bared her fangs again.

"?! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's surprising for me in the last few days, Index-san! I know you are trying to change, and I'm an idiot! I might not change, but please don't go back to the way you were! You're great this way!"-Kamijou frantically defended himself.

Somehow, the biting attack didn't came.

"...?"-Kamijou opened his eyes, and lowered his guard.

Index seems slightly flustered, a blush on her face.

"Index...? Are you alright? Do you have fever?"

"Touma, idiot."-Othinus sighed. That was too obvious.

"What?! I was only caring for Index's well being!"

"It's surprising how you keep spewing great pick-up lines without realizing it yourself."

"Touma."-Index voiced, her voice slightly shaky.

"? Yes?"

"Last time...we didn't actually got to it...but..."

"...?"-Kamijou and Othinus looked at her, completely confused.

"I want to see some pretty stars."

...

* * *

**DONE! Another chapter is out for you guys! Small progress, I know. My chapters is rather short lately, but it's like tradition now, start off short then increasing in length as we move on.**

**I'm sure this time, the star-gazing trip won't have a magician trying to kill "Aliens created on Earth" or something. But surely misfortune would still be hot on Kamijou's heel, heheh.**

**I'm turning Shokuhou Misaki in to Sena! Heheh.**

**Right, this fic should be about 4 chapter...hopefully 5 if my imagination still soars.**

**Review and favs if you haven't please!**

**Until next time.**

**DsCrystalEyes.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Yawn* Hey. This is serious. Why am I the only one writing OTP? Do I have to wait until NT10 for other writers to jump in? Really? Where's the spirit!**

**...That I'm losing it myself.**

**Not much review around, so I'll just get to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAMNI.**

**Enjoy reading. I hope.**

* * *

Stars.

They held meaning even though they are billions of light years away.

It shows us the way.

It fueled our beliefs.

It testify our trials.

It deemed our loves.

People's reaction to a beautiful starry sky are different. Though, the are most likely pleasant.

Some would see burning balls of gas, some would see a way to harness the stars placement into a magic circle.

And some just finds them beautiful.

"Hurry up Touma! I want to see pretty stars!"-Index hopped like a bunny on the bed, annoying the two other occupants, Kamijou Touma and Majin Othinus.

As "grown-ups", they have their respective duties. Kamijou was studying for finals, Othinus has to aid him as well as prepare lessons. Though the idea of a star-gazing night did excite them, neither are about to abandon their work short for it.

"We'll go kinda late."-Kamijou only said that.

"It'll be less light if we go really late. The stars would be much more visible then."-Othinus nodded.

"Uhnnnnnnnhp!"-Index pouted.

The nun was half interested in painting or playing the piano again, but seems like stars are the only thing Index would be interested in right now.

"Well, I'm done with my work..."-Othinus got up from her chair.-"Guess I'll make something for the night. Sandwiches?"

"That would be..."

"FOOD!"-Index hopped again. Now she really can't wait for the night to come.

"...Fukou Da..."-Kamijou planted his face into the sheet of homework.

* * *

"Wooohhhh! Misaka Misaka exclaims as she poke the cute cat again, surprised by it's fur!"-Last Order kept poking at the calico cat in Febrie's arms.

Spinx certainly wasn't having the best time ever.

"Uncle! Play!"-The cute blonde loli raised the cat to the slim form of Accelerator resting on the couch.

The guy was half in rage for the hero making his life harder (again), and half...lolicon mode? He can't tell himself.

"Tch. Ever since that goddamned hero said I'm 'uncle', the brat has been calling me so! What kind of messed up world am I living in?!"

"You sounded like you hate it."-Yomikawa snickered.

"I just wants to nap! Is that too much for Academy City #1?"

Well, two young kid running around the place certainly kept the place on even higher volume.

If there's a silver lining, WORST is out with Umidori, forcing the cyborg to the strangest type of plays out there. That's one less person to worry about.

"Fucking hero! Why did you have to leave another brat here too!"-He might as well actually yelled out to Kamijou, since they practically lived next door.

"Well, now I'm curious again. Yoshikawa said that he beaten you once."-Yomikawa asked.

"Before brain damage."-The former Dark side scientist added.

"Think what you want. Either way, that goddamned hero is out of my range."-Accelerator is annoyed. As always.

Both times that they faced, the spiky haired boy changed the #1 level 5 in a way.

The first time, the boy forced Accelerator back to the right road.

The second time, he showed him the true value of himself. Of a hero self proclaimed to be a villain.

"Well, this city is always full of wonders..."

"Just shut it already..."

"Uncle! Aren't you gonna play?"-Febrie asked. As the others were speaking, she and Last Order ran a few laps around the house just in the name of fun.

"...I'm not your uncle, damn it."

"What, I thought you liked to be a father figure?"-Yomikawa snickered.

"..."-Accelerator opened his mouth to respond, but Febrie spoke first.

"Papa not Uncle! Granny needs checking!"

...

...

...

...

Silence.

...

...

...

...

...

"...I take it back. Thank you hero, for bringing this brat here."-Then Accelerator broke out laughing like a maniac.

* * *

It took a lot of persuading for Index to not devour the sandwiches the blonde goddess prepared, and finally, Kamijou Touma stepped out from the room, cracking his sore neck.

"For the first time in this Kamijou-san's life, he had finished his homework misfortune free."

"Well, that means we'll run into lots of them on the night out."-Othinus took her shot.

"Hey! Can't you at least be optimistic?! I really think my misfortune has been dropping down lately!"-Kamijou retorted.

"Say that when I drag you into the lingerie shop."

"?! That's just intentional! You are intentionally trying to mess with me!"

"Still, it counts. And you didn't refuse the offer."

"...I give."-The still-injured boy dropped his head. Winning the goddess in anything is only a far fetch dream.

"I'll pick up Febrie."

"No, I'll..."

"Stay."-The Magic God only reminded him of his leg.

"...Okay. Index? I hope you aren't gulping down sandwiches!"

* * *

Seeing Accelerator in a rather good mood did made the group slightly disturbed, but, regardless, Febrie's with them, and so they head for District 21.

Last time Kamijou and Index were there, they were mistaken as terrorists and all the likes, then teaming up with a magician on a mission to kill aliens. If that wasn't weird enough, Kamijou doesn't know what to say anymore.

It was rather late in the night, but a lot of people are still on the streets, enjoying their night with friends or lover.

But...

but...

...

...

...

"We still stand out."-Kamijou hung his head.

Well, it was to be expected. Besides Kamijou, the rest of the group are simply amazing characters. A silver haired cute nun, a blonde small girl with a lolipop in her mouth, and a sexy goddess with a mysterious eyepatch.

Just by listing them out made every guy around them glanced in half-jealousy of the spiky haired boy with a cane.

But what happened next cleared any thought of unfairness.

"This is Judgement! Stop!"-A voice called out from behind them

At first, Kamijou thought it was his crazy misfortune, and he would be arrested for god knows why (a pun Othinus would agree).

But turning back, he realized it wasn't directed at him.

Rather, it directed at a thug running towards them.

Behind them, a short black haired girl wearing glasses was chasing him. The armband confirmed she's the Judgement member that called out on the thug.

As the criminal ran forward, everyone was greatly worried about the strange group, mainly to the guy needed a cane to walk.

But then...

On pure reflex, Kamijou let go of his cane, then proceeded to clench his fist and gave a powerful right hook that nailed the thug in the face, then flung him down the dirt and bounced up once before sliding off a short distance away. In a sense, it was similar to the punch that changed the tide of the Level 6 shift 10032 experiment.

The guy stood up again, this time pulling out a pocket knife.

Seeing the blade stabbing down to him, Kamijou deftly blocked it, before performing a Judo throw and sends the guy colliding with a cleaning robot nearby, utterly knocked out.

Everyone there was gaping at the injured boy's ability. To be doing a Judo throw with a bad leg, a distance throw even!

"ARGH! ! !"-Then, the spiky haired hero proves to be human, as he crouched down and clutched his leg in pain.-"Why does these things keep on happening to me?! Fukou Da!"

The Judgement member approached as the blonde girl with an eyepatch merely gave him the cane.

"...That was...unexpected."-The girl spoke, while Kamijou was trying to stand up. She offered her hand but the guy just refused.

"? Wait! Wait wait wait! You aren't going to arrest me for something right?!"-Kamijou was more concerned about his misfortune striking even when he saves people.

"Well...you did crash a cleaning bot...but I think it's fine, since it was self-defense."

"? So...so I'm good? Okay! The climax of misfortune isn't here yet! So I'll just get away from here!"-Kamijou started walking back on the route to District 21.

Othinus stopped him via an elbow jab.

"Touma, idiot."

"?! What? What did I do?!"

"You aren't making sense."

"...I suppose."

The Judgement member then noticed a lolipop sticking out from behind the beautiful blonde.

"...Mii?"

"Febrie?!"-Konori Mii exclaimed.

Kamijou dropped his head. So another person knows this small girl. He didn't know whether to count it as misfortune or not, but he guess he could spare time for it.

He certainly has no reason to rush besides Index kept pushing him.

"Well, I take it you know Misaka then..."-Kamijou sighed.

"? How do you know?"

"Lucky guess. Kamijou Touma."-The spiky haired boy introduced himself.

"Konori Mii."-The girl shook hands with him.

"Well, I suppose we could chat... but...what about that guy? He's not going to be down long enough."-Kamijou pointed at the unconscious thug.

" Other Judgment members are on the way."

"That doesn't make me felt any better."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"... ... ...You are thinking about our reputation of being late aren't you?"

"..."

"You are."

"... ... ..."

"I'm thinking about arresting you right now. Hands?"

"What?! Is it that big of a jab to your pride?! No one can arrive the instant an incident happens! It just that Judgement talk big and do little! While that's common for...any peace keeping organization, in Academy City you just got highlighted more!"

"?!"-Konori was taken aback by the boy's almost-to-the-point comment. It's true that they are usually late. But aren't all other respond forces late as well? Why only Judgement has to take all the blame?!

"Well, we can always switch to the subject of Febrie..."-Index peered in, seeing the black-haired girl frozen.

"...?! Ah, right. How...how did you taking care of Febrie right now?"

"Ah...long story..."-Kamijou peered to Othinus.-"You could say I...qualified."

"I...I see? Well, please take good care of her."

"Of course. Although I feel like I'm not capable of doing so, I will try my best."

"With what I just saw, her safety is already guaranteed."

* * *

After that, they only played with Febrie for a while, before parted ways.

That being said, the turns out they've made a fundamental flaw in the plan. Their idea was to visit in late night, so the city's light is dimmer and the sky are clearer. But...

"So we're locked out."-Othinus sighed.

"It said...close at 10PM."-Index hung her head.

"It's..."-Kamijou pulled out his phone-"10.30PM"

"Toummmaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"?! I'm sorry! I didn't know of this Index-san! I am truly and sincerely sorry! This one is completely Kamijou-san fault!"-The spiky haired boy prepares for the bite.

"No stars?"-Febrie asked.

"...Sorry dear. No stars for today."-Othinus turned back.

The others seem to follow.

But not Kamijou Touma.

"..."-He looked up the gate to the top of the observatory that they originally intended to get on.

"...Touma?"-The blonde haired Magic God turned to look at him.

"..."-Kamijou turned to face her.

"...Feeling up for a romantic route?"-Othinus smiled.

"Let's break in."

* * *

Security drones are everywhere.

There are night shift guards.

The place is packed with cameras.

But Kamijou sneaked through worse.

If an agency finds out about his stealth ability, Kamijou Touma would be a top tier agent.

...Or so.

But the only unfair thing Kamijou saw was...

"Othinus left me behind..."

Yep. The Magic God can just teleport them to it, but Kamijou's right hand meant he was going to need another way to get in.

So, here he was, sneaking through the arrays of security.

A observertory doesn't hold much, but it's still Academy City.

Taking cover by a road block, he peered into the security room. An old guard was there, snoring all the way. Night shift really is just laying everything back to other security measures, so it's no surprise.

Then...

A security bot came out of a corner, forcing Kamijou's attention.

Peered around for option, he found no other way around with cameras and other security bot all over the small road.

"Then go up!"-Kamijou muttered, before leaping on and grabbed a ledge on the security booth. He was careful to not use his injured leg, but that means he just parkour with only one leg and one hand.

The security bot, completely failed to detect the highschool boy, moved on.

Kamijou did heard of the kind of things those bots had on them. They have nets and stun guns. Those are useful enough for Skill-Out to trash them and collect the weapons.

A moment later, his window came.

By complete chance, all focus was off from a small route for a short time.

It was more than enough, as Kamijou dropped down and started off along the small path, narrowly avoid detection from a camera, and off to the open areas where there wasn't any surveillance.

...

...

...

All that while his leg was still in bad shape.

If anyone saw the picture of a guy slowly walking through Academy City security measures with a cane, the city's image would be down by half.

* * *

He soon regroup with the rest of the "family"

"Whoa..."-Both Index and Febrie were staring to the night sky so much their neck must be hurting. Index was, of course, forcing sandwiches down her mouth. When you type it out, it sounds erotic, but the way the girl bite would make anyone wince with their fantasies.

Instead of going to a platform, Othinus chose to lay down a matt and the picnic basket down on a place up top of a grass hill, supposedly even higher, with the cool evening breeze and the beautiful view of Academy City. Most of the lights were off, but some random lights still flickered, and public places still had lights over them. In the distance, the Windowless Building gave the usual glow. A glow that narrowed Othinus's emerald eye.

"We'll see, Silver Star..."

"Hm? What's that?"-Kamijou peered to her.

"Nothing. Anyway, you are awfully romantic today."-Othinus grinned.

"I just didn't want you all to be sad. We did got all the way here."-The boy only smiled.

...

...

...

...

"...Thank you."-The goddess said, her eye gazing at a lonely star in the endless night sky.

"? I said it already. I just want to enjoy this wi-"

"For everything."

"..."

"..."

Their gazes cross for a moment.

Then Kamijou stood up, his face turned to the starry sky.

Othinus's heart beats quicker.

It looked too familiar.

It was like when the boy stepped in and save her from the entire world.

When he proved that he understands her most.

Looking at his back, the Majin's feeling stumbles together.

She can only wait.

"...Othinus."

It came.

"...?"

"...I..."-Kamijou paused.

"What's wrong?"

"...I think..."

"...?"

"_I think I have never actually thanked you."_

"...!"-Othinus's eyes widens.

Index and Febrie turned back. Index understood it, and she kept quiet. Febrie was simply curious.

"Without your help...I would never be able to enjoy this breeze. This starry sky, and...this family."

"..."

"I couldn't rescue myself. I needed your help."

"..."

"You helped me even though that means throwing everything you had away. All your victories."

"Touma..."-Index said as she looked at the boy still staring up in the skies.

"And I had never actually thanked you."

"..."

So...

...

...

So...

...

...

_**"Thank**_** you."**

"! ! !"

"? Mama is making a strange face!"-Febrie giggled.

Kamijou turned back to look at the blushing Magic God. Now, she is just a love-struck girl, fidgeting uncomfortably.

He bent down...

...

And kissed her.

...

The kiss last long enough to make the smile on Index face slightly fade as she covers Febrie's eyes.

She did the right thing.

Kamijou completely pinned the Majin under him, and the blonde didn't even resist a moan.

* * *

Well, it was nice and all, but tomorow they still have school. So heading back is the right thing to do.

Kamijou still has to sneak his way out, though.

The boy missed being around his old dorm room, but nothing he can do besides stopping for a quick glance before walking past the dorm.

He swore he saw Tsuchimikado waving at him, but when he looked back he didn't saw anyone.

Regardless, they walked pass a certain iron bridge...

Stopping for a moment, even though it's really late and they should try and head back as quick as possible, the view was still too good.

"Well, the river still illuminates the night time city well."

"...Uhm."-Othinus nodded.

"Guess you're right. I'm awfully romantic today."

"Well, it's hard to be romantic with these two around."-Othinus motioned to the two young girls.-"But you really did do your best. Normally you would be the one suggesting to go home."

"Yeah...I...?! Index? Febrie?"

"..."-The two girl had fallen asleep, even though they are on the road.

They cutely breathes in and out in a calm pace, there faces although tired, but smiling happily.

Although it looked beautiful seeing them sleep, Kamijou still addressed the problem.

"...We'll have to carry them."-He sighed.-"It's...close to 1 AM?! What?!"

"Then we can't blame them for falling asleep."-Othinus picked up Febrie and hold the small form in her arms.

"I...guess...Fukou Da..."-Kamijou piggyback carried Index.

Othinus smiled.

The boy always complain. He always bemoan his misfortune.

But he didn't stop. He would still do his job and do it right.

He wouldn't make a fuss.

And he certainly won't give up.

"?...O...thinus?"-Kamijou turned around to see the Majin smiling contently at him.

The blonde goddess stepped forward, closing the gap between them.

She looked up to Kamijou's face and studied it slightly.

...before lifted her heels and kissed him.

It was a short sweet kiss.

After separated their lips, Kamijou was slightly stunned, but he did notice Othinus walked past him. He turned around, and opened his mouth to speak.

As if on cue, Othinus turned back slightly.

"Let's go home."-She turned her beautiful emerald eye at him.

"...Yeah."-Was all Kamijou could say before he follows the blonde beauty.

But it was still there.

The smile on his face is still there.

* * *

**Another chapter down! I really think I have the potential to make this a 6 chapter fic. Then, I'll get back to Failure: Locked. After that...god knows.**

**Fav and review please! It helps me connect to the readers greatly!**

**Resting for now**

**DsCrystalEyes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right...let's move on with the story! I have been doing absolutely nothing these last few days, so I needed a boost. But there is nothing! I find nothing of value to my soul to push me up again.**

**Regardless, now that I'm here, let's get to it.**

**Review answer time.**

**Loopsey: *does a backflip***

**Anon Guest: Dorm Manager...hint taken. Though I believe her reaction is still stiff...**

**Anon Guest 2: I would still draw my line on certain characters. Konori is one of those.**

**Right, now that's out of the way, proceed with the story! *rides off on a segway***

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAMNI.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hurry up Touma, you'll be late for class~"-Othinus joked the high school boy as they ran to the school.

"Hey! I have just got my leg healed again! I'm sure I shouldn't be running!"

"Then you should have got up early."

"You used nails and a hammer! What kind of a person makes a morning joke by pinning the guy to the bed with nails?! And my homework too?!"

"I thought I used handcuffs"

"?! That was 3 days ago!"

"Ah...then I'll use a collar and a leash next time."

"STOP IT!"-The amount of times Magic God Othinus had toyed with him certainly wasn't good memories.

Taser, ropes and pepper to name a few."

"You're no fun."

"..."

"...What?"

"It must be nice on that segway."-Kamijou sighed as the goddess tilted her head from her spot on top of the segway.

That's right.

As soon as Kamijou's leg had healed, Othinus applied the "practice routine."

That means letting Kamijou run after her while she uses an over-powered segway that goes as fast as a motorbike.

The fact that Kamijou was able to keep up was already terrifying for the normal highschool boy.

'First, climbing, then, sneaking, now marathons. W-what kind of life did the previous Kamijou Touma led anyway?! It can't be of a super hero or a cold blooded hitman right?!'

Or...

or...

It was his misfortune.

...

...

Either way, that Magic God has been playing pranks on him whenever she can now, and Kamijou wasn't "nice" to the point of not retaliating.

Time for some revenge.

"Actually...no, not right now...during class...no...lunch...no..."-The boy put a hand on his chin in slight pondering.

The smirk on Othinus face disappeared.

"Well...guess I'll see when..."-Kamijou sighed.

With that, the boy walked ahead, completely ignoring the goddess on the electric two wheeled vehicle.

'...What...?'-Othinus was still there, gaping.

...What is the boy planning on?

A prank? Revenge?

Or a p-present?

As Othinus's felt lighter and she entered a daze, Kamijou disappeared from sight, dashing away at top speed, reason being he checked the clock. His attendance really did made him cry. So he wasn't going to lose out if he got a choice.

But to the goddess...

"He is hiding secrets! Gah!"-Othinus puts her segway on to top speed to chase the boy down.

* * *

"...Any word on when the teacher is going to get here?"-Mikoto asked.

They have been waiting for quite some time now. Thought it's not unusual for teachers to be late about 4 or 5 minutes, the class can't wait to see the godsent-of-a-teacher present.

"Well, since she lives with Kamijou-senpai, can't we just call him?"-Misaki asked, twirling her remote.

"And it's not unusual for the two of them to skip a few days."-Aogami chimmed in.

"Nya. They are probably doing stuff like on the magazines that Fukiyose confiscated, nya."-Tsuchimikado added.

It earned the class crushed teenage dreams and lewd fantasies. They gave up on sending glares, since Kamijou got used to it, and non are willing to brawl with him. An upperclassman tried it and got beaten so bad, his face would still not make it for prom.

And their target to glare wasn't there anyway.

"Ah, right, I did have the intent to ask..."-Misaki recalled the idiot that caused her trouble back on Valentine's day.-"I would still like 'it' back though."

Suddenly Aogami's eyes opened and he revealed a fearsome grin.

"Try it."

Misaki turned to the black board immediately. She shouldn't have made contact with anyone close to Kamijou Touma. "That time" was living proof of that.

Regardless, the door swung open, and the assistant slash History slash English teacher barge in.

Othinus straightens herself before glancing around.

"He's not here?"

"Nya. That's what we should be asking, sensei."-Tsuchimikado commented.

Silence hung.

"Is it true sensei?"-One guy trembly spoke.

"?"

"Are you really...m...m-m-marrying Kamijou?!"-A girl spoke as well.

"...Ah?"

"..."-The class falls into silence again.

"... ... So you used the opportunity that Touma isn't here so you can ask my marrital status?"-Othinus sighed.

"..."

"Well, I'm not any older then you are. I'm sixteen, remember?"-Othinus slightly cursed Aleister for faking her ID as such, but it works for this.-"It's only normal I'm interested in men my age, although our status are different."

"..."

"...I openly admit that..._yes, I am marrying him. _What's wrong with that?"

"..."

"Is the boys going to riot because I will? Is the girls going to fall into despair because I will? Or is it that you think he's not worthy?"

Mikoto and Misaki understood that.

They knew for sure Kamijou Touma is a gem worthy enough for even a goddess. He is that diamond in the rock.

"So. Is the class going to tell me what you seek with that question?"-The Majin gave a kind smile.

Before anyone can state their answer, the window to the classroom broke open, with two human forms fighting come crashing through.

"?! Touma?!"-Othinus gasped. It's not usual for her. Seems like she was spending much of her head thinking about the speech and what Kamijou said earlier to notice.

And the other person...

"I told you already! I don't want a rematch!"-Kamijou kicked Thor off from him, the two locked in a wrestle.

"Who cares! Even if you won't fight because you want to, You would fight for your life!"

"What is it with you and fighting?! If you want a match, go fight Biribri over there! Or stand infront of someone who looks like Biribiri! I'm sure they'll give you a fight!"

"Enough."-Othinus seperated them.

"Othinus. I see you are still holding well."-Thor turned to her.

"You too. What's this, you turned mercenary?"

"It's fun running around beating people, then get paid for it."

"Well, do me a favor."

"?"

Othinus grabbed his collar before throwing him out the window.

"Consider that a job."-Othinus turned to Kamijou.-"Touma, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."-Kamijou laughed it off.-"You're awfully feminine today."

"?!"-Othinus choked.

"Hm? Something wrong? Thor didn't blackened my eye or something right?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor ran into a certain Will of the Misaka network.

* * *

Class resumed, and Othinus began her lesson again. The class is still fun and lively as always, but Othinus can't get her eyes off that one student.

Kamijou Touma tried his best to take in the lesson, but seems like he's not doing so well with that dense head of his. Seems like Othinus would have a long night helping him...

Either way, when he noticed the Majin's gaze, he just either smile or uncomfortably shift his gaze, normal for him.

So...why is Othinus so interested?

'Is it a surprise? Is it a present? Or a prank? W-would he for once try to take the initiative?'-Othinus really wants to read the boy's head, but her 50/50 chance means she could end up letting Kamijou hear what she is thinking.

A maiden secret rules applies to goddesses as well.

"S-sensei?"-Mikoto struggled to say that. She didn't like saying Othinus as sensei, but this is class and she follow rules.

Othinus snapped out of it. She must be making a strange face.

But before anything else continues, the bell rang, signaling lunch time.

* * *

"What's...this?"-Othinus stared at another costume Tsuchimikado Motoharu managed to slip in before being caught.

Said culprit was sent to the detention room, writing forms and what not, so it's just Yomikawa and Othinus. Komoe is out buying cigarette filters, and both are torn between telling the loli teacher the truth or lied about it.

"If we do lie..."

"We can't leave this here."

"It looks so new I felt bad to throw it away or burn it."-The PE teacher admitted.

"You are suggesting that I keep it?!"-Othinus sounded a lot like Kamijou Touma on that one.

"Not really...we do live next door, hahah..."

"It doesn't relate to the problem."

"It's your call."-Yomikawa cleared her throat.-"Letting Komoe knows, or not, and if not, dispose of this or keep it out of sight. Please."

"Why are you dumping it on me?"

"Because it's your class. Well, you are the assistant."

"..."-Othinus just gave her normal cold stare.

"W...what? You know we all have problems! I can't keep this! Maybe you can't too, but right now, it's because of responsibility!"

"..."

"WORST's going to go haywire!"

"..."

"Just do this one! Please!"

"... ... ... ... ... ...Fine."-Finally, Othinus got tired of it. It is partly her responsibility, so she has to...

It's not like she want to wear it...

'It's my size...'

Nope, not because she wants to wear it.

'Should...should what Touma did turns out to be nice things like a surprise or a present...then...then there has to be...r-rewards.'

Definitely not.

"What's wrong with me lately...no, what's wrong with me today..."-Othinus muttered...

...

Othinus doesn't have classes in the afternoon, so she went home ahead. As such, she would be buying groceries and cooking today.

As she stepped out of the gate...

"...What are you doing here?"

"..."-Seems like the girl didn't noticed her.

"..."

"Onee-sama... ... ..."-Kuroko gripped her binnocular tighter, squeezing it.

"..."

An explosion knocked the teleporter off from hugging the street lamp, and so Kuroko falls into the hands of the Majin.

"I wonder. Is there a person you're afraid of? That Railgun talks about a dorm manager...right?"-Othinus has a small grin on her face as she asked.

"..."-In Kuroko's vision, she can see that terrifying dorm manager behind the teacher.

...

...

However...

It wasn't her imagination.

"Thank you very much, good miss."-Tokiwadai Dorm Manager called out.

"?"-Othinus turned her direction.

"This student has been skipping out a lot lately with the reason of doing Judgement work...I cross-checked and found nothing."

"You mean she always skip out to hug a lamp?"

"Well...her friend is on a trial enrollment here."

"Ah. Well, you would like this student back."-Othinus handed Kuroko to the Dorm Manager like handing over an item.

"Thank you very much. Are you a teacher here?"

"Yes, I am. I teach in 'those kids' class too."

"Well, you have my thanks."

"Sorry, I have to get going."-The blonde beauty waved as she got to her segway.

"Of course."-Then, the terrifying Dorm Manager turned to Kuroko.-"So, you guessed your punishment yet, Shirai?"

The Judgement member gulped.

It was still a long day ahead.

* * *

Othinus stepped into the store like she intended to. But her cloudy mind still refered to what that spiky haired boy is planning...

And, with her (a-hem) desire still hanging over, the simple task of shopping, then get home to cook seems so distant.

"Oh? Pocky? Well, I suppose it might come in handy..."

No, it doesn't. Well, the pocky game does...but that's beside the point!

Either way, the confused Majin finally managed to step out of the store, groceries in hand...

...

...

...

To find the entire class 7 walking on the other side of the street.

"?..."

"Hey look! it's our goddess!"

"Perfect! Now our party will be completed! The two main character are here!"

"Party?"-Othinus asked.

She heard from Komoe once that these idiot would riot and sneak out of school for sukiyaki (without a proper reason, just because they felt like it) and how unpredictable they are. They certainly are good kids, just slightly messed up on the logical department.

"Yes sensei! We are having a party! In celebration to your marriage with that Kamijou!"-Aogami jumped on top of a wagon Othinus didn't know where from.

"Yes! If he's shacked up, meaning his conquest will end! We shall have our chance!"

"You're mankind's last hope, sensei!"

"Oi! What kind of stupid speech are you idiots talking about! This isn't how I meant when I said "enemy of the world"!"-From inside the crowd of student, Kamijou Touma squeezed out and into the Magic God's view.

Othinus skipped the fact that he has two level 5s clinging to his arms, it was normal for him.

"So, they skipped class."

"..."

"Komoe-sensei is going to cry."

"..."

"Did you notify her of this?"

"...We texted her."-Himegami Aisa spoke. Has-has she been standing next to Kamijou the whole time?!

Othinus has a strange feeling that Komoe will miss the text if that girl is the one texting.

"You know what? Screw that."-Othinus joined the class.-"Where are we going?"

The resulting manly roar and fangirl squeal earned Anti-Skill's notice.

* * *

It was close to 7PM before the two parent-like figure tiredly stepped into the house.

"I'll take a shower..."-Othinus slumped into their room.

"Dinner's on me then..."

"?! Touma? Othinus?! Why do you two look completely exhausted?! And why is it that no one came home for lunch?"-Index got up from her seat on the couch, Febrie sleeping next to her, hugging the Gekota plushie.

"Ah...sorry Index...Dinner will be ready soon..."

"?! While I'm okay at the fact that you are cooking, you two are certainly not okay!"-It's rare for Index to be the sane one here.

"...Ah...I think...what was it again..."-Othinus moaned from inside the room.-"Touma, how many glass did you drank?"

"Acohol?! You two drank acohol?!"

"I...lost count...Tsuchimikado...curse you..."

"Toumaaaaaaa!"

Even with Index on top of his head and biting into his skull, Kamijou Touma continued making dinner at a sloppy pace.

"...Fukou Da..."

* * *

After taking a shower and some sober pills, Othinus managed to recall what happened.

The party had been fun, with no more than some laughs and hectic conversation.

But it was when Tsuchimikado stuck a sake bottle to Kamijou's mouth that the incident starts.

The boy somehow escaped her view and went on a hunt for girls. By the time the class saw him again, he was leading a group of...20 girls? About that. It ranged from normal schoolgirl, teachers to highclass ojou and special forces (Tessou Tsuzuri and Shutaura), and heck, there was even a random black ops Hound Dog member!

After some proper rest and Othinus intervention to clear the group of newly added harem members (and old members faces), Kamijou woke up completely unaware of what he had done.

However, she doesn't recall drinking much, if any. Something like a lock was placed there, like her body refuses to let her brain knows the truth.

All she knows that...

that...

that...

...

...

_She got pinned to a wall by the drunken Kamijou in an alley away from sight._

Then all was a blissful blur.

It's seems easy to connect those dots...but...

"Did...did he do me so bad I blanked out?!"-Othinus whispered to herself.-"Now...to think of it...my whole body aches..."

Or...or...did he revealed that secret?! Did he gave her a present that made her day so good that she later sees all in white?

So, door number 1 or door number 2?

The favors seems to tip to door number 1, but Othinus can't be sure. And the boy himself had forgetten about it, so even looking into his head won't help.

Well, as far as damage control, it's taken care of.

So...so...

What now?

Glancing around the room provides an option.

* * *

Kamijou had sober up a bit, enough to get his senses and reasoning back.

The first thing was...

"GYAHHHHHH?! Index! I know I blanked out the pain, but that doesn't mean you could just stay there forever and rip off my scalp! ! Get off me pleaseeeeee!"

After the nun had gotten off, the boy tried to recall the day.

The entire afternoon was a blur. He only remember up to returning home. He smells acohol, and was in fear of what happened.

Regardless, dinner is ready and Othinus isn't out of their room yet.

With that, he got in.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Don't just stare at me. Get in."-Othinus said.

"?! That's not the-"

The door slammed shut, pushing Kamijou in. It locked itself and even jammed.

"...Touma..."

"... ...Uhm... uhm...Othinus-hime? W-what's gotten into you?"

"I'm...testing to see your preference."

"Didn't I already told you that it was Dorm manager Onee-san?! This...this...this is Hamazura's territory!"

Well, do you guys know what Hamazura likes?

Oh yes. Bunny girls.

On the bed, Magic God Othinus is wearing a blue bunny girl outfit and...

...

...

And...

"Handcuffs? Where did you get that idea from?!"

"It just sound erotic."

"It is! But why?!"

"Don't you have better things to do? A girl in a erotic costume is in your room, cuffed to the bed, and you are already drooling."

"?! Hey! Index is going to hear us!"

"Soundproof barriers had already been set."

"I think I didn't get an answer when I ask why?!"

"W-well, no...no real reason. Just that you said some things when you were drunk..."

"And you decided to follow it because?!"

An explosion knocked Kamijou right into the bunny girl.

Landing in a compromising position, Kamijou tried to get off, but the blonde used her legs and hooked him in.

"We-well...what is it that you wanted to do today anyway?"-Othinus asked.

"? What are you talking about?"

"This morning! When you are considering time to do something!"

"..."

"...What?"

"You..."

"Wha?"

"You believed that classic?!"

"Classic what?"

"The 'faking a plan to make the girl squirm' classic! I was only trying to make you feeling afraid that you would get pranked!"

...

Silence hung.

"..."

"..."

This one promised to bring a fit of laughter.

And finally...

Kamijou can't held it anymore, and laughed so hard he thought he would die.

"Guess! Guess! Guess it worked...better than I thought! !"-The spiky haired boy said between his laughs.

"..."-The bunny girl under him can only averted her gaze with a slight blush on her face.

After the boy has finished laughing, however...

Kamijou bent down and kisses her full on the lips.

"!?"-Othinus was surprised, but she quickly melt into it.

"Better?"

"Much."

...

* * *

Othinus would later describe what happened next as:

_Time to feed the wolf._

And this time, Index was late to the scene.

* * *

**Done! Another chapter down and I'm lovin that fact.**

**As you can see, this chapter was mainly in Othinus view. I don't really have much idea on that, as I can't really tell how she would act when Touma's not around. Regardless, I gave my try and it was still quite fun to do.**

**There's still one chapter left, and so...**

**I'll see you then.**

**DsCrystalEyes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gah...How long has it been? Can't remember. Either way, I indulged myself in games the last week or so...no words written.**

**To be honest, I've just been through a small point in life where I was unable to do anything. In basic, it was similar to what Touma did in the Omega world, putting other's happiness above me and all. I felt lonely in the world, since there really was nobody that could help me with the pain. But in my case, it truly was the right thing to do. It took me time to get over it, and I'm still lingering some emotion, but I want to keep writing. **

**Edit: A week later...I honestly still felt the same. I still felt depressed, and with that, my bdy did took some toll, as I got a little sick and sleep a lot, headaches and all. It's frustrating that I got it all out in my head but was unable to write it down. Regardless, I got on fanfiction again, felt like forever, and started working once more. I'll try to do this right.**

**Right, this should be the final chapter...but I still have alot in me! I think I have enough ideas to go on...**

**Review answer time...**

**whwsms: I have no intention of making it my trade mark. Though, I do love cat ears and tails. White cat's my fav XD  
**

**BladedKnight: I ALMOST wanted him to talk to Aogami and they expose that 2D love (at least, I like the small doujins saying he's an otaku) and basically become partners in crime.**

**tsun: You got it.**

**FlyingCow65: I have every intention to say that it was a safe day. LOL. Just that thought of pregnacy has already bending my limit. And besides, my Othinus has been wayyyyyyyy OOC.**

**Loopsey: Keep it up!**

**Right, onwards to glory!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAMNI, so I don't know what's up for April 10th.**

* * *

Let's make it clear.

Even though Kamijou Touma is a hero that saved the world twice to date, he is still a highschool boy. As such he has the duty of a normal highschool boy of studying and doing exams. Even though he went through the depths of hell and back, he still has finals.

As such...

Othinus woke up in the middle of the night.

The digital clock next to the bed says it's 3 AM.

"...Touma...?"-The blonde goddess rubbed her eyes and got up from the fulton.

"? Sorry, did I wake you?"-Kamijou peered out from his seat on the desk.

"It's late...leave it..."-The girl hazily spoke.

"What kind of a teacher say that?"-He gave a small laugh.

"Well...it's not good...to stay up late..."

"Really...what other time do I have..."

"Still, sleep. Or you'll wake up tomorrow with a leash and a collar."

"At this rate, I'll do even that."

"..."-Othinus might have _pouted _before turning to the side.

Kamijou sweat-dropped. Is...Is she mad?

* * *

"WORST! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

It shook the entire apartment floor.

"Wah?!"-Index jumped up from the bed, waking Febrie as well.

The two rubbed their eyes and got out of bed.

"? That's not Touma right?"

"Papa?"

At that moment, the security system gave way to some clever hacking, and Misaka WORST ran into her neighbor's apartment.

It didn't help to Index's chargin that the busty girl was only in her underwear.

Then...

Following shortly behind, Academy City's number 1 charged in without a cane.

"You crazy-ass of a brat! What's with that?!"-Accelerator yelled, steam coming out from his mouth.

And the steam wasn't because he was angry.

In order to understand that, let's go back 10 minutes earlier, Yomikawa's apartment.

"..."-Accelerator was, actually, sleeping on the couch. He simply took that long of a nap. For some reason, Last Order was keeping her voice down, although she is still messing around, and WORST seemed to gone for the most period of time, most likely with Umidori. The peace and quiet allowed the level 5 esper to sleep well. Too well, that is.

"...Uwoahhh~"-WORST yawned as she stepped out from the bed room.

...

Accelerator's bed room, that is.

"?! He is still there?! Misaka set up all that inside his room for him to just nap out on the couch?!"-The girl only in her underwear exclaimed loudly, though Accelerator didn't seem to have heard it.

Yep, all that trap including handcuffs, chains and what Kuroko would say as..."Computer Parts" has been averted simply because the prey failed to move from the original spot.

Speaking of which, Accelerator has gotten used to everyone's jokes to the point of despondant like he reflected the sound. Though, he still seems to know what is happening and normaly return to his room at night (The author suddenly felt like he is writing on a vampire, though in reverse) to find WORST in a more daring outfit and better "games" everytime he did so.

Clearly not last night.

"Misaka ended up sleeping on her own, sniff sniff~"-WORST dropped her head.

Even then, the small form of Accelerator wouldn't even move an inch. A teenage, no, a clone that was built to be a teenage girl, was throwing a tantrum, and he didn't even noticed it!

This calls for revenge.

"It's not always that he is **_this_** unaware of his surroundings, fufufu~"

As such, WORST got into a kitchen to find the hottest and biggest jalapeno she could find to shove it down Academy City #1's throat.

* * *

"GODDAMNIT! IT BURNS!"-Accelerator roared out as he breathes in and out to ventilate the burning sensation. Clearly not helping.

After some thoughts returned, the albino used his vector control to get rid of the spicy stuff out of his nerve senses, and, with the aid of Index's cup of water, regain his ability to look and smell.

His head still rings like hell though.

"Seriously WORST! The fuck are you doing?!"

"You ignored Misaka."

"I was trying to do so in the first place!"

"Even if you say that now, your eyes are all over Misaka's body as she helplessly sat on the ground."

"I was merely looking in the direction of you crazy bitch of a brat! My eyes is still blurry and burns!"

"Language please!"-Index covered Febrie's ears, the girl sucking on a lolipop.

"?! Are...are you going to cry?!"-WORST asked, seeing Accelerator turned away.

"...No."

"You are! You are going to cry! I'll go get Last Order! ! !"

"The fuck is that for?!"

"She has to see! I'll go get some garlic as well"

"Fucking brat!"-Accelerator turned on his choker again.

Meanwhile, in Kamijou and Othinus's room.

"..."-Othinus blankly look at the door where all the strange stuff is going on.

'Sorry Index, you are solving this one.'

Of course, that means she'll let Index wonder what in the name of Christ is going on before she steps out.

"...He did it after all..."-Othinus looked at the form of Kamijou Touma, sleeping with his face planted into the desk.

Taking her time, she went around, taking an early morning shower and getting a change of clothes.

"Toum-"-She approached the sleeping boy again, but stopped midway.

His nails seems to be injured.

"...It's from...fixing this desk...right?"

Right, Othinus did mention that the desk he put together wasn't very sturdy...so guesses are he fixed it in his free time. But, with his misfortune, Kamijou and a hammer definately don't go well to the boy's hand.

'Well, it looks all sturdy now, with a tripple amount of nails holding it together...'

Sturdy...

Sturdy...

"..."-Othinus would save that as a joke for Kamijou later.

Regardless, she has to wake him up.

"Touma?"-The blonde gently shook his sleeping form.

No reaction.

"Touma? Wake up already. You'll be late for school."

"..."

"Touma? Are you okay? How long did you stayed up last night?"-Othinus checked.

"..."

"Don't tell me he exhaust himself to that point..."

He did.

"Touma?!"-Othinus watches as the boy collapsed from the chair to the ground.

* * *

A fever.

"It's to be expected...Touma's has only been back from an incident yesterday, and he already been exhausted from all the work he is given even from before that..."-Index nodded, watching the spiky haired boy sleep.

Hero or not, he still needs a rest.

However, Othinus was seriously concerned. A fever isn't all that bad, but should his mental defenses fail and all the memory of the Phases sprung out from their compressed state, he'll be seriously damaged. Shokuhou Misaki was very close to some heavy permanent mental damage when she only scraped the context of that part. She still said sometime she has nightmares or feeling like vomit when she thinks about it too. That infact, was the nail in everyone's view, that what Kamijou said is the truth. It's too much horror to be a fake or an illusion.

"That idiot and his hard headed attitude..."-Othinus sighed.-"Well, he'll be fine with these medicines. Remember to make him drink it after lunch."

"Got it."-Index nodded. Memory is something Index will always be able to do.-"But aren't you staying home to nurse him?"

"I wish."-Othinus sighed.-"Well, I'll do so tonight when I get back. Til then. Take care of him."

"Mn. Have a nice day as work!"-Index sends the blonde beauty out to the door.

"I wish."-Othinus repeated.

* * *

"Kamijou-san...got a fever?"-Misaki asked.

"Yes, he did. He overworked himself and collapsed. Expected of him."

"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."-The class went very silent.

"Go ahead. Yell out your joy to be living to see the day the Kami-yan disease doesn't spread."

"Ne, it sound serious. Is he alright?"-One girl asked another.

"How could I know? I just heard it too!"

"Should we go pay him a visit?"-A guy asked.

"Why not. Siscon-Sarge, you know the way?"

"I do, nya!"

"Eep! What should we do for a present?"

"Heheh~ I already prepared some thing in case for my Prince~!"

"Prince?!"-That one came with a zapping sound.

"Misaka-san! Aren't you coming too?"

"Yeah, shouldn't Misaka-san be following? And how is it she is still here? Finals are coming, shouldn't the trial enrollment end already? Don't you have test back at Tokiwadai?"

"It seems my scores here are being counted as my finals..."

"I see..."

"And I heard mama talking about skipping grades...so I might be sticking around for a long time...ehehe..."

* * *

Even while sleeping, Kamijou got a chill.

* * *

Kuroko suddenlt felt like her Onee-sama will be leaving her forever.

"Keep cleaning, Shirai."-The Dorm Manager groaned.

* * *

"Kamijou-chan got a fever?"-Komoe-sensei asked.

"Yeah, he overworked...I think."-The blonde beauty sighed, as the two sat in the staff room.-"I guess as a teacher, we certainly should be happy that a student is trying his best and giving his all...but it's just too much..."

"I...I see. Maybe I should tone down how many times I remind him of his lack of homework..."

"Not...not exactly it..."

"? That Kamijou got a cold?"

Turned to the side, the two teacher saw the school idol, Kumokawa Seria, a stack of paper in hand.

* * *

Othinus is well aware of the so called Kamijou Touma's harem, which, slightly in turn, half or 2/3 of the Kamijou faction. She could count as a member herself, but right now the goddess is standing at a different league entirely from the rest, so it's safe to say she's not a part of it...

But that doesn't mean she wouldn't have a problem with that harem visiting Kamijou all of a sudden.

* * *

Either way, it's almost night time and Othinus is on her way home.

As she stops by the frog faced doctor for some advice for the stack of compressed memory inside Kamijou's brain, and some medicine while she's at it, around the city, a lot of things are happening.

Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Aogami Peirce crawled out from a river with some mud covering their bodies.

"Seriously...you bastard of a sergeant..."-Aogami panted as he turned to his back.

"Well, we're still alive..."-Tsuchimikado laughed slightly.

"We should have called Kami-yan..."

"True, nya..."

"Well, he most likely won't like what we got from this."

"There they come!"-Aogami suddenly yanked the spy up.

An SUV stopped over the bridge over them, and a load of Hound Dog members jumped out.

There sensors can tell where the two boys are.

"Right...under us?"-The Hound Dog member looked down.

A fist came up in a stunning display of speed, one that would make Sogiita Gunha shed a tear in guts level.

That uppercut was the beginning of a party.

A blue blur dashes around men, knocking the out with punches. Anyone tries to shoot was coldly killed by the blonde spy with the handgun.

With the two legendary Delta Force member having each other's back, the fight didn't last long.

"It is the last of them?"

"Nya, I don't see anyone else."

"Man I'm exhausted. Why would you even care to charge in there anyway? What did you stole?"

"A list."

"...What list? If it's another human, drug, guns dealer and cartel, I'm going to..."

"Kami-yan list of harem members."

"..."

"...Nya! It seems to be all over the world! With a little more help from some favors, his reach will be endless!"

"Let me see."

"Confidential information, nya."

"Let me see it you bastard! ! ! !"

A meaningless brawl took place in the middle of a bridge filled with dead or unconscious Hound Dog members.

...

...

W-why was the list even there in the first place?

* * *

"You missed it?!"-Laura groaned.

On the other side of the screen, Aleister only stared back at the Archbishop.

"While I agree it was a valuable item, I could just make the list again."

"But I can't wait!"-The young blonde whined.-"It would be so much fun to tease the girls in Necessarius with that list! And black mail! Do you have any idea how many people I could manipulate with that?!"

"..."

And so, with a pout, Laura Stuart turned away from the screen.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Fine."-Aleister gave up.

He'll be gathering the list again.

For a man who always has a backup, it was truly misfortune that he didn't have a backup plan for this. Well, it was too much of a hassle just to get the damn list, and he has to work on his plans! He doesn't have time to satisfy that annoying woman on the other side of the screen!

Aleister Crowley, the annoyed General Superintendent started gathering the list from scratch.

Again.

Why is he engaging in such a meaningless task, he doesn't even know.

'Women...'

* * *

Meanwhile, Misaka Mikoto stared into the gift basket.

In School Garden, everything was expensive. If an outsider were to hear or see the price tag on a pen, they would faint.

For a rich, sheltered Ojou, that most likely don't even know the existence of small changes, it didn't mattered much.

Whoever thought that kind of a system would work could use a couple punches.

But, although the prices are sky high to the point of pure rip-off, the qualities of the stuffs there are best in the world.

Having a present bought from there would be the equivalent to a proposal to anyone outside.

Well, unless the person in question is Kamijou Touma.

Mikoto shakily reaches for the gift basket.

She usually took out only what she needed from her bank account, but today...let say she made a really fast dash to the ATM.

"...Sh-should I buy it? Should I v-v-v-visit him?"

"? Misaka-san?"

The brown haired girl jumped so much people would thought Academy City #1 is out after her blood.

"?! Ah...Kongou-san...it's you..."-With that, the level 5 sighed in relief.

"? What's wrong Misaka-san? You seem troubled."

"Ah...hahah...it's nothing..."-Mikoto waved her hands-"I'm trying to find a present for a friend. A...f-friend. ! ! Not, not boyfriend or anything!"

"...Ah...ah? Misaka-san? I never said it was."

"?! Ne-nevermind!"-Mikoto grabbed the basket and head to the counter.-"Sorry Kongou-san! But I'm in a real hurry! I'll see you around!"

"...S...sure..."-Kongou Mitsuko sighed.

"Heheh!~"

"?! Who's th-The Queen?!"

"Seems like Misaka-san did bought a present!~ But I'm in no hurry, anyway!"-Shokuhou Misaki struck a cute pose before turning around and disappear into the corner.

"...What was that?"

* * *

**Right. That's good enough for a chapter...I think. The next one will be the final one of the OTP Next series. I'll see what happens in NT10 and go from there, a new series. I still haven't got over my personal problem, and all I can think of is angst, so humor at the moment for me is too much. I really have no plans for the future, but I'll try. The next chapter will come within this week, I hope. You could say I'm still gathering the small fragments of my heart, so don't expect anything high.**

**I'm really sorry that I didn't post this sooner or something, this is lame and irresponsibility, blah blah. I hope you enjoyed it and still wait for the next one.**

**DsCrystalEyes**


End file.
